Talk:Containers/Archive 1
Resets How long does it usually take for a chest to reset? I waited for three weeks of ingame time and the items I had put into some chests and crates in a cave never reset. Another character I had only existed for three weeks, but some crates he had looted earlier had already reset. Also, do corpses ever go away/reset? 216.141.24.7 14:59, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :After some experimentation, I found that areas reset after about a week or so. If a dungeon resets, everything in the dungeon is restored to the way it was before the player cleared it out. Chests are refilled and relocked, monsters are brought back to life, etc. However, visiting a dungeon seems to start over the timer. So, if you visited the same dungeon once a week, it would never reset. Likewise, if you open the same chest once a week, it's contents will never be reset. The dungeon reset is based on each cell. So if there are two cells in a dungeon, and you only visit one, the other will be reset. What I haven't tested is individual chests within the dungeon. If you walk into a dungeon that's been cleared, but don't open a chest for over a week, will the chest contents be reset? 216.141.24.7 20:07, 22 August 2006 (CDT) ::Great job with experimenting with that. Feel free to add what you've discovered to the article. I would think that if a dungeon resets, everything including the chest contents would be reset. But that's just my guess. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] 12:07, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :::After looking around in the Construction Set, I found that the dungeon levels themselves don't actually reset. (at least, I didn't see anything to indicate that they do.) Instead, NPCs and chests can be defined as "persistent references" which basically means that they don't reset, or non-persistent references. So it's possible for a dungeon to have a bunch of NPCs who come back to life every week, but the contents of the chests in the dungeon stay the same, or vice versa. Visiting the dungeon resets the NPC timers, obviously. But it's possible that it doesn't affect the non-persistent chests. I'll experiment some more and post the results. 216.141.24.7 16:38, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Stable Containers Are there any TRUELY STABLE containers available besides the ones in the buyable houses? Are there any reliable containers for low level characters to store loot?--24.14.175.241 00:21, 20 January 2007 (CST) Unless you happen to have The Vile Lair or The Thieves Den mods, or any user-made mods, I don't believe that there are. My advice is at low levels just take what is most valuable when you are close to being over-encumbered and head off to The Copious Coinpurse or a similar store where you can get a good deal for your goods, and then buy your house/upgrades when you have enough Septims. \*\ Hellhound43 13:14, 20 January 2007 (CST) : I was under the impression that all containers in the game were stable until I started reading the page about containers and chests today. I've even seen multiple websites say that all containers are stable. In the game, I store ALL of my stuff in the Archmage's Chamber. I have never seen anything reset in that room (or anywhere else in the game for that matter), even with almost a month of not playing. I have been playing today, but prior to now, the last time I played was 3/7/12. None of my stuff is missing. I've also re-entered dungeons and not only found creatures to still be dead, but chests where I've left 1 or 2 unimportant items are still there and nothing added back to them. Any thoughts? : Just noticed the dates for most of these messages and I am assuming they are for Oblivion instead of Skyrim. 23:03, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Strange Behavior Lately I've been storing a lot of items in chests @ Frostcrag (the only place I use to sleep/store my items), and sometimes the item won't go into the chest (instead, it drops out of my inventory and into no where *it just "dissapears")!! What the heck!?! Is this attributed to "a" bug??? 'Cuz I have the Ver. 1.2.1 patch which was supposed to fix the refrence error and this seems to be similar. (Note that some items have been in chests ((in my possession)) for a while, but I've been moving them around to compile certain weapons in certain chests; and that many of the weapons and armor have a health of 125)--Skober 06:14, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :I had about the same problem with the closet in the imperial city house, it's int he far right corner. I started storing items there because the cehst was getting slow with opening because of the truckload of items in it, but I soon noticed the closet was full, because items started disappearing if I put them in that particular container. However, the chest has no such problems. Don't know really why this happens. --Remco 15:23, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Gerdur's House: Has anyone tested whether the chest and wardrobe in her house is a permanent safe storage? I am currently testing myself and am curious what factors I should be including, i.e. in game time. DLanyon (talk) 02:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) dawnstar invisible chest Go to the very North of Dawnstar within the city there is a mine called iron breaker mine and to the keft of it is a set of rocks one aim at the ground sneaking and eventually the ability to search a chest will come up. 08:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC)DanofEarth Chest named "Do Not Delete" This is a strange little chest that Dragonborn can buy from Arcadia at Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun for $ 200-300 gold, I do not know what do with this "Do Not Delete", maybe Delvin Mallory from Thieves Guild can buy, or maybe is just a joke from Bethesda's team, or a bug, who knows! Appeared in Arcadia's Cauldron after destruction of Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary - To Kill an Empire Mission. (Til now PS3 only). Article split This article should be split into multiple articles. It may not be necessary to add separate articles for each container type, but it is getting quite lengthy and confusing. Let's separate the Skyrim information and the Oblivion information. I propose naming these articles Storage (Oblivion) and Storage (Skyrim), with a disambiguation page at Storage, having this currently article redirect there. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 03:28, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : I support this. --Kennyannydenny (talk) 11:46, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm in the process of spliting the page, almost done. —TombRaiser 21:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC)